Liquefy
by Jess J
Summary: One-shot, challenge fic. Selene is wounded on the way back to the den, and Michael refuses to let her tend it herself.


Author's note: For Christmas, a friend and I who both write fan fiction gave each other a challenge fic to write. We ended up writing two challenge fics, and this is one of the two I wrote. All I was required to have was Selene wounded, protesting Michael's help, and then it all ending in, well, smut. I don't think it's that smutty, so I figured it was ok to upload it. Please review, even if it's ridiculous, out of character, whatever. I don't care, just tell me what you thought of it. Please?

Disclaimer: Michael and Selene don't belong to me, never will, not that I care, they end up happy anyway, I'm just playing around with them, blah, blah, blah. Please don't sue me. Savvy?

*******************************

****

LIQUEFY

Pain shot through her as the bullet tore through her skin and muscle, stopping before it could go completely through her body. She almost fell from the impact, but Michael quickly reached out and caught her first.

"Stay here," he told her, his voice unnaturally gravelly and deep as he changed into hybrid form. Leaving her, he quickly killed the Death Dealer that had been chasing them. The vampire didn't even get a chance to scream.

Selene watched blankly as her hybrid ripped the vampire's throat out. She had lost the mild stab of guilt that came with killing her own kind some time ago. She winced as she stood, leaning against the tunnel wall. She could smell the Death Dealer's blood, along with her own, and she could feel hers dripping from the wound in her back.

"Where did he shoot you?" Michael asked as he came over, his form already returned to normal. His eyes were soft and concerned, and he was going straight into doctor instincts, like he always did when she or one of the lycans were hurt somehow. He immediately followed the scent of the blood to the wound in her back, not waiting for her to answer. "Good thing Singe's lab is close by." he muttered, brown eyes almost flashing gray.

Selene sighed. "Michael, I'm fine, it will heal," she told him, not in the mood for his worrisome and caring nature. "I'll simply rinse the wound and change."

Michael shook his head. "No the bullet needs to come out, even if vampires have no reaction to silver, the wound will heal faster once it's out," he told her. "Besides, it will hurt a lot more as it heals if you don't get it out."

Selene thought about protesting again, but decided to at last wait until they were back to Singe's lab in one of the many underground lairs the lycans had claimed. For once she was thankful Lucian had been so careful and cautious when it came to hideouts, making sure that his kind always had another place to hide should one lair be discovered.

The lycans glanced up at them at their arrival, but otherwise left them alone as Michael led her to the lab to get the bullet out. Well, he thought so, she was just waiting until they could relax slightly before telling him she would be fine.

She tried to tell herself that this was her normal attitude that was making her protest so much, that all this really was could easily be explained as her cold demeanor towards everything but the war. But she knew that wasn't quite right.

She did not want him touching her while her sense were aroused after the heavy smell of blood. Yes, she and Michael had been having sex, but right now she was afraid she would lose control. She didn't want to lose control, she had already lost enough as it was.

"Ok," Michael started as they entered the room. "You'll need to take your corset off and unzip the suit," he told her, switching into doctor mode almost completely.

Selene just glared. "I'll be fine, just give me some bandages and I'll,"

"No." His voice was firm, and Selene knew, this time he wasn't going to listen and let her do as she wished. This one time, the one time she desperately wanted him to obey, he was being stubborn and refusing. "The bullet is coming out, and besides, you could not reach the wound yourself even to bandage it."

Selene sighed and nodded. She hated giving in. She reached around to untie the corset but let out a small moan of pain as it stretched the wound.

Michael quickly came over and moved her hands away, untying it himself. "Sorry, forgot you had to take it off from the back," he apologized softly. His fingers worked quickly and soon he was placing the corset on the table next to her.

Selene had to admit, it had felt nice, someone else taking the tight piece of clothing off, especially since it had been aggravating the bullet wound. She then turned and saw Michael staring at her expectantly. Sighing in resignation, she nodded and turned back around, unzipping the top piece of the latex suit she wore and slipped her arms out of it, pulling it off so that her upper body was nude, exposing the wound for Michael.

His fingers were warm as he examined the wound, then she felt cold steel and she bit her lip as the wound was stretched and Michael finally pulled the silver bullet out. He quickly threw it out and began to bind her injury.

Selene shivered slightly, his fingers burning and tickling her slightly. It felt good. Too good. She was started to lose control, the bloodlust had already made her highly aroused. The feather light touches from Michael were only making it harder for her stay calm and in control.

But she had forgotten something. Michael had an incredible sense of smell, and the same bloodlust as she did.

After he finished bandaging her wound, he slid his arms around her waist, his hands sliding up to knead her breasts, making her gasp despite herself. He kissed her shoulder, then nipped it softly, his fangs elongating.

"Michael," she started, but all she managed to let out after that was an incoherent moan as his fingers worked their way downward, unzipping her pants. She quivered as she felt his fingers stroke her, teasing her as he pushed the tight latex down.

He turned her around quickly, crouching down to take off her boots, then push her pants all the way off, Selene stepping out of each article of clothing when needed.

Control could go to hell.

Michael stood back up, still in his pants and boots. His shirt, well, shreds of shirt had been left back in the tunnel as his change had destroyed it beyond repair. His bare chest and torso was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his pulse was racing, humming in her ears. He stood close, pressing his half naked body against her fully nude one.

"Selene," he whispered, closing his eyes and breathing in. Selene softened, unconsciously, at his gesture. "Selene," he repeated before kissing her with bruising force.

Her hands went down to his pants on their own accord it seemed, swiftly unbuttoning and then unzipping the fly. She ran her hands over his stomach, raking her nails over the fairly pronounced muscles. She moaned as his hands gripped her waist, pulling her up to him, pressing against his own arousal.

Selene smiled faintly. Even when the beast was about to over take Michael, he still wanted to make things slow, wanted foreplay, wanted to make certain she was ready, even though the scent of blood made her ready every time it seemed.

Crouching down as he had done, she removed his boots, but he lifted her up before she could take off his pants, carrying her over to one of the steel tables in the lab. He gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry there's nothing more comfortable," he told her, but she shook her head.

"Forget that," she replied, almost unaware of the cold steel under her. All she could feel was the warmth radiating off of him. She kissed him, pushing his pants down as their tongues stroked each other, both moaning softly in anticipation of what was to come.

Michael groaned when her cold fingers lightly brushed over his arousal, and he gripped her wrists, holding her hands behind her back as he entered her, his tongue still gently caressing hers. Both groaned when he was fully inside her, his heat now entering her body.

"Yes," she breathed, barely audible. But she knew he had heard her. She knew she would probably curse her own weakness later on. But for now, she going to enjoy this for all it was worth. She was going to let Michael make love to her, because for him, that's what it was.

He loved her.

She was still trying to tell herself it was just sex for her. Nothing more than just sex.

She did not love him.

His eyes told her how horrid a liar she was, even to herself.

Selene moaned loudly as Michael began to move inside her, building up a rhythm as he thrust into her repeatedly. She struggled to free her wrists from his hands, she wanted to hold him, cursed hybrid made her want to hold him as he pushed them both closer and closer to ecstasy.

But he held her wrists tightly. He nipped her jugular, making a shiver run down her spine. He sucked the skin where he had done so, his fangs grazing her skin ever so often as she moved with him, nearly whimpering in pleasure.

"Say please and I'll let you go," Michael whispered into her ear before biting the lobe, sucking on it.

Selene gasped softly at the action, then nodded. "Please," she panted, and Michael stayed true to his word, her wrists free as soon as the word passed her lips. She reached up, wrapping her free arms around his shoulders, her nails digging into his back, pulling him to her. Her fangs elongating, she bit into Michael shoulder's unable to control the bloodlust. She drank his blood into her, hearing him growl as she did.

Abruptly he pushed her down so that she was laying on the cold steel, his mouth claiming hers again, fiercely, yet gently as he often was. She moaned as he trailed kisses along her neck, shoulders, breasts, between them, his hands stroking her abdomen. She felt him tense, he was nearing release, then she gasped as his fingers found her core again, stroking her, bringing her over the edge with him.

Selene nearly screamed as she felt her body tense, the heat and pleasure flooding her. She could barely hear Michael's feral growl as he came inside her, but she did feel his seed fill her, warm and satiating inside her.

Both were panting, sweating slightly, spent and satisfied for the moment. The bloodlust faded from as they stayed still for a moment, pleasantly warm and still trembling from their climax.

Michael was the first to move, separating their bodies even as he kissed her softly before moving to dress again.

Selene tried to ignore the cold emptiness she had felt when he had pulled away, but it was impossible right now. For once she wished she and Michael were in a bed in a room all their own. She understood now the concept of cuddling, of holding each other afterwards. She wanted to feel that. It was like being human again, and her pride be damned, she wanted to feel what it was like to be human once again.

"Michael," she whispered, hopping off the table and walking up to him as he finished putting on his pants. She ignored the questioning look, eyes waiting for her next sentence. She simply put her arms around him, laying her head on his still burning chest. She felt him stiffen at first, but he quickly relaxed and returned the embrace.

His fingers gently stroked her back, his mouth pressed against the top of her head, his body warm as his breathing and pounding heart started to calm, and in his embrace she felt, human. He gave without taking, he loved her. She had not felt that since she was human.


End file.
